Star Wars/Rulebook
This rulebook is intended as a setting handbook to supplement the Craftsmen and Chimeras Rulebook. It was last updated during '''version 2.1'.'' Introduction The Force The Force}} The Force is a source of power for beings who are considered "Force-sensitive". Those trained in the ways of the Force can use it to accomplish such feats as telekinesis, limited mind control, sensing the future, and defying the standard laws of life and death. The Force has two sides: the light side, practiced primarily by the Jedi Order, and the dark side, practiced primarily by the Sith. There also exist those who follow both the light and dark side, and such people are often called Gray Jedi. Force powers As the power of those who are proficient with the Force grows, so does their knowledge of the Force. They will gain additional abilities that are common to all users of the Force as a consequence of their increasing knowledge. The Force power of a character is a stat distinct from the Power pseudostat. The general Force power levels correspond to different levels of training, like so: * 1: Force-sensitive, but untrained * 2: Early training as a Jedi padawan or a Sith acolyte * 3: Near end of training as a padawan or acolyte * 4: A Jedi Knight or Sith apprentice * 5: A Jedi Master or Sith lord * 6-7: A Jedi Grand Master or Darth Force-sensitive characters should clearly specify the side of the force (dark, light, or both) with which they are aligned in order to specify which general Force powers they are familiar with. As they obtain more power, they will automatically obtain more abilities according to the side of the Force they use. tiles vertically and/or tiles laterally. This movement only triggers attacks of opportunity from foes adjacent to the destination tile. }} for the purposes of others' Force detection. }} Category:Setting rulebooks Category:Star Wars The world Lightsabers Lightsaber}} Lightsabers are a type of melee weapon usually only used by Force-sensitives. They consist of a hilt and a plasma blade that can be toggled on and off and adjusted in intensity. Force-sensitives construct their own lightsabers, and so the construction of the hilt and color of the plasma blade vary widely from user to user. Usually, those aligned with the light side will use lightsabers with blue or green plasma blades, and those aligned with the dark side will use lightsabers with red plasma blades, though it is possible to create a lightsaber with any color of plasma blade. Lightsaber blades are very hot, and are known to instantly cauterize the wounds they cause. The intensity of the plasma blade can be adjusted, allowing the lightsaber to inflict non-lethal wounds. Especially adept Force-sensitives can empower their lightsabers in order to use them to cut through metal. If any part of a lightsaber comes into contact with a body of water, it will short out the blade and cause the lightsaber to cease functioning for a short time. There also exist special weapons that can cause a lightsaber to short out upon contact with the plasma blade. Though single-bladed lightsabers with a hilt measuring about one foot in length are most common, there exist countless varieties of lightsabers, such as the sabrestaff, which uses a much longer hilt with a plasma blade at each end. Holograms Hologram}} A hologram is a moving three-dimensional representation of a person or object, normally used in communication or entertainment. Holograms can be projected potentially anywhere in the galaxy instantaneously in order to communicate over large distances, or they can be recorded and stored for later use. Holograms are the most common method of communication in the galaxy, and many individuals who may normally require on-demand communication may carry small personal hologram projectors, known as holocoms, with them while they travel. The size of holograms vary widely depending on the holoprojectors used by each communicating party, respectively, and may range from miniature portrayals of another person to holograms which could appear much larger than the receiving party. However, should an individual not have a personal holoprojector in their possession they may find stationary projectors in many places, including starships and many buildings. Races Human Human}} Humans are a ubiquitous race with capability of Force sensitivity. Droid Droid}} "Droid" is the term used to refer to various mechanical beings such as protocol and battle droids. Droids are often artificially intelligent and equipped with speech synthesizers allowing them to communicate via speech. Since droids are entirely inorganic, they are not capable of possessing force sensitivity. Wookiee Wookiee}} Wookiees are a large, humanoid, fur-covered, tree-dwelling race believed to have originated on Kashyyyk. They are generally gentle by nature, but are ferociously strong when provoked. They often use bowcasters in combat. Wookiees are only rarely capable of force sensitivity. Zabrak Zabrak}} Zabraks are a humanoid race known for the bony horns that grow from the tops of their heads and their possession of a second heart. Zabrak culture is particularly fond of tattoos, and most Zabraks possess facial tattoos. Zabraks are capable of force sensitivity. Twi'lek Twi'lek}} Twi'leks are a humanoid race known for their brightly-colored skin and the two tail-like protrusions, called lekku, that grow from their heads. Twi'leks are capable of force sensitivity. Current geopolitical situation It is over one thousand years since the fall of the Galactic Empire. About 500-ish years before the current year, a Jedi broke away from the Order. It was a pretty bad time. The republic and empire were gone, and pretty much everyone was fighting everyone. This dude decided that the Jedi weren’t doing their jobs, so he got a bunch of like-minded Jedi along with him and they formed a new group of force-sensitive warriors. This group gathered more support and eventually managed to conquer the entirety of the known galaxy; old sith space, hutt space, most of wild space, the outer rim, the core, pretty much everything that had been charted. They formed the Empire, a true galactic empire that rivaled Palpatine’s empire in size and exceeded it in stability and unity. This former Jedi declared himself the Emperor, and for 450-ish years his bloodline have ruled the Empire. The Emperor’s bloodline is incredibly powerful with the Force, and it is because of this that it has been able to maintain its power. This was a golden age of stability. While planetary conflicts did break out every once in awhile, the galaxy had never been so unified, not since the Great Peace of the old republic. Many new Force-sensitive organizations began to pop up. The Jedi were no longer the sole protectors of the galaxy, but rather one of a dozen or more groups with knowledge of the Force who each had their own ideas. However, the tenth Emperor (and the one currently in charge) mysteriously went silent, secluding himself. Without his guidance, the era of stability began to wane. Different groups started to try and grab power, and eventually a group of Jedi, their order long since having secluded itself into isolated temples with little effect on the Galaxy, decided to try and find a new path. They traveled to the old Sith systems, to Korriban and Ziost and Dromund Kaas, and found holocrons and other old relics that taught them of the Sith. Eventually this group fell to the Dark Side, and styled themselves new Sith. Their subsequent attempt to grab power finally fractured the already destabilized Empire, and in the half century since many different factions have become bent on attaining the Imperial throne of Coruscant, where the silent Emperor currently sits. Here’s the deal: There is no “Sith Empire.” There are no self-governing planets. There is only the One Empire, whose people, even the Sith, consider themselves to be a part of. Every one of the many different groups of the Empire are currently engaged in an ongoing conflict to claim the Imperial throne, which many believe lies vacant. That being said, it is hard to consider this a single Empire anymore. While it still exists nominally, and you could think of the Sith and other force-sensitive groups as “cults” attempting to grab power, there is indeed open conflict in many places. There are no powers capable of policing all of the different groups, and so civil war is the current state of things. Therefore, Darth Khagan isn’t the emperor of a “Grand Sith Empire,” because there is no such thing; they are simply one of many groups trying to claim the throne. The Sith control most of the “North” of the galaxy, restricted mostly to the outer rim, where Korriban and Ziost and Dromund Kaas are, and they have quite an extensive military force at their command. The core worlds are the seat of the Empire, and are mostly controlled by the Knights of Akriosh and other force-sensitive groups. Hutt space, which is still crime-filled but far more influential since the Emperor granted the Hutts great political influence in return for their wealth, is also a major faction at play. The Jedi and Sith are also not the main Force-sensitive groups anymore. Many different factions broke off from the Jedi in the last few centuries. Most of them are focused on trying to maintain whatever peace is left, helping the common folk and such, but the Sith are actively warring with the Knights of Akriosh, the most powerful group of force-sensitives in the galaxy besides the Sith in the current era and the same group that helped form the current Empire, who have remained loyal the the throne despite their leader’s silence. The Knights of Akriosh do not adhere to either the Dark or Light side of the Force, but rather see the Force as simply a tool to be used in the pursuit of justice and the maintenance of order. They do not restrict their emotions or attempt to harness them, though they are susceptible to the influence of the Dark side just as any other force-sensitive, and are opposed to both the Dark side and the Sith. The Jedi have long since ceased to be an established order, and to many they are an ancient story. Those Jedi who are left are mostly hermits and vagrants, passing their teachings to choice pupils they find throughout the galaxy and largely staying out of the political game, though a few have started working on their own to try and check the restored Sith. Category:Setting rulebooks Category:Star Wars Combat Damage types A damage type is a quality of an attack or other source of damage that interacts with a character's defenses. Different damage types will have varying effectiveness against different foes. Damage that has no specific damage type is considered physical damage. Physical damage is effective against all types of foes. EMP damage (short for Electromagnetic pulse) is effective only against machinery, and will not harm biological foes. Spaceships and their systems, electric prosthetics and other bodily augmentations, certain weapons, and robotic combatants are all vulnerable to EMP damage. Combatants who receive a solid hit that deals EMP damage will be unable to use any weapons, items, or abilities with the EMP vulnerability keyword until the end of their next turn, even if the combatants themselves are not vulnerable to EMP damage. Combatants deemed sufficiently mechanized by the DM will instead be stunned until the end of their next turn. Biological damage is effective only against living foes, and has no effect on nonbiological combatants such as droids. Biological damage includes effects such as diseases and poisons. Loss of limb In battle, a character may suffer from a grievous injury causing the loss of one or more limbs. A character who is reduced to 0 HP by lethal damage will always lose a limb. If the damage is inflicted by a lightsaber or something sharp, the limb will be severed, otherwise it will be damaged beyond the point of potential recovery. For characters with a Humanoid bodyplan (i.e., a torso to which one head, two arms, two legs, and no other appendages are attached) the DM will roll 1d8 to determine the affected limb and the location of the wound. Note that a character may lose the same limb multiple times if they are equipped with prosthetic limbs. Severe penalties may result from a loss of limb. These can be averted by replacing the lost limb with a prosthetic (see section Prosthetics). The following penalties apply to a humanoid combatant who is missing one or more limbs: Lightsaber techniques Seven Forms of the Jedi Order}} There exist seven forms of lightsaber combat (as recognized by the Jedi Order), in addition to several less commonly recognized forms, that a character trained in the use of lightsabers may use. A character may be familiar with many lightsaber techniques, but may only use one at a time. Form I (Shii-Cho): A basic form that is most effective against multiple opponents. Also emphasizes the deflection of blaster attacks. Form II (Makashi): A form that has many similarities to fencing and favors single-bladed lightsabers with curved hilts. Form II emphasizes combat against a single, lightsaber-wielding opponent, and is especially resistant to disarms. Form III (Soresu): A form especially favored by the Jedi Order. Form III strongly emphasizes defense and the deflection of blaster attacks. Form IV (Ataru): The most aggressive and mobile form. It is well-suited to single combat, and emphasizes the use of various Force techniques to enhance mobility. Form V (Shien / Djem So): Developed as an alteration of Form III that allowed for improved offense. It emphasizes defense but also actively seeks opportunities for counterattacks. The Djem So form is often used by those who prefer a reverse lightsaber grip, or who use highly unusual weapons such as light pikes. Form VI (Niman): A general-purpose form that emphasizes the use of Force powers during combat. Form VII (Juyo / Vaapad): A pair of aggressive and unpredictable forms that are difficult to master. Telekinetic lightsaber combat: An extremely specialized form of lightsaber combat that demands supreme mastery of the Force. Jar'Kai (dual-blade) combat: A technique that specifically focuses on the use of two one-handed lightsabers. Equipment Weapons Lightsabers Since lightsabers are hand-constructed by their owners and generally not replaced, lightsabers should normally be heirlooms. The lightsaber's power supply should be the part that is upgraded, though one could also upgrade the crystal that focuses the plasma blade and gives it its color. There exist many forms of lightsabers. Provided here are templates demonstrating the statting and properties of various forms of lightsabers and related weapons. When properties are enclosed by { curly braces }, choose the same ordinal option in each set of braces (e.g., always pick the first option, or always pick the second option, etc.). Blasters Blasters are a type of firearm that fires bolts of energy (blaster bolts). Blasters are the most commonly used form of personal weapon in the Star Wars universe, and are usable by those who do not possess Force sensitivity. While there are two blaster parts that would need to be replaced as the blaster is used - the power cell, after every hundred or so shots, and the gas canister, after every five hundred or so shots - these parts will be neglected in this rulebook. All blasters should possess the EMP vulnerability keyword. Like Lightsabers, blasters can be adjusted by their user to inflict either lethal or non-lethal damage. Note that blasters can be dual wielded, and follow standard dual wielding mechanics. Armor Prosthetics Prosthetic limbs should possess the EMP vulnerability keyword. A player in possession of such limbs that are disabled by EMP damage will suffer the normal penalties of having lost that limb, except that they do not fall prone if only one leg is a prosthetic. Prosthetics can be upgraded like other pieces of equipment to grant additional abilities to their users, and some prosthetics are even capable of acting as weapons. Space combat Space combat occurs when a player-controlled spaceship encounters one or more hostile ships. Generally, space combat will occur between the player-controlled ship and one or more hostile ships, but may also involve fighters (deployed by larger ships) and boarding. Introductory definitions For the purposes of this section of the manual, several important terms need to be clearly defined: * A ship is a relatively large spacecraft whose control is generally shared by the combatants within the ship. Ships may carry fighters and will generally be equipped with an arsenal of weapons as well as substantial defenses, but will not be as maneuverable as a fighter. Capital ships are an even larger type of ship that may have a crew of a hundred or more. * A fighter is a smaller craft than a ship, designed to operate unmanned or piloted by as small a crew as one or two persons. ** Dogfighters are specialized in combating enemy fighters. ** Bombers are specialized in destroying large targets, such as enemy capital ships. ** Transports are used to transport troops, e.g. to board a hostile capital ship. * Boarding is the act of entering a hostile ship. Boarding allows a combatant to attack the pilots of a hostile ship or to disable its weapons or other systems from within, hampering the ship's ability to operate properly. During boarding, normal combat mechanics apply, and combatants aboard a hostile ship move concurrently with the rest of their team as normal: boarding a ship does not interrupt a space combat encounter, but rather occurs as a subsection of such an encounter. Procedures In general, in space combat, all players aboard a ship will share joint control of the ship and will have to work as a team to determine the actions of a ship. Alternatively, players may designate individual roles, and each player may have undisputed control over some aspect of the ship's actions, such as movement or targeting. Ships in possession of fighters may launch said fighters so that the fighters may act independently. A fighter is usually controlled by only one or two combatants, and may be controlled directly by an onboard pilot or remotely. Statting Defenses Both ships and fighters are immune to all disables applied by combatants who are not ships or fighters, excepting those applied by a nonzero (after the application of mitigation) amount of EMP damage. Both ships and fighters have the following defenses: * Armor: variable * Fortitude: 0 evasion, mitigation equal to Armor mitigation * Reflex: 0 evasion, mitigation equal to Armor mitigation * Willpower: ∞ evasion, ∞ mitigation (full immunity) Ships have 0 Armor evasion and a variable amount of Armor mitigation, but should possess at least 5 Armor mitigation. Fighters possess any one Armor evasion-mitigation pair described by an armor type, those being: * 7 evasion, 0 mitigation * 6 evasion, 1 mitigation * 5 evasion, 2 mitigation, or * 4 evasion, 3 mitigation. However, Fighters possess 0 Armor evasion while not moving (e.g., while docked). All attacks made by fighters and ships should target the Armor defense, as it is the only truly meaningful defense possessed by fighters or ships. Both fighters and ships should possess a great deal of HP compared to ground combatants, since it would generally take a ground combatant a great deal of time to dismantle a fighter or ship by itself and, indeed, there may be situations where one or more combatants attempts to damage a ship or fighter. Offenses Both fighters and ships should deal a great deal more damage than a ground combatant, since both have much more HP than a ground combatant and a direct attack from either would likely kill a ground combatant outright. Common ships Creating a successful character Running a campaign Category:Setting rulebooks Category:Star Wars